<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Me by hongism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683667">On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism'>hongism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dildos, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lube, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, that's it really slkdfjlkdfj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongjoong wants to try something a little different tonight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is for El who asked for "So I had a thought of female reader pegging hongjoong. And specifically hongjoong riding her." i hope you enjoy! i've never written anything like this sldkjfkl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” You ask, hand sliding from Hongjoong’s bicep down do his wrist. He shivers under the touch and shies away from you a little, but after a second he leans back against your fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A pretty pink blush dusts his cheeks. When he nods, the bundle of blue locks splayed over his forehead bounce, and you can’t stop thinking about how damn pretty he looks like this. Embarrassed and nervous, but so pretty on top of you. His thighs rest on either side of your body, a position neither of you are used to, but it’s so comfortable. You would never pass up the chance to rest your hands on the milky skin of Hongjoong’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, I am.” Hongjoong manages to usher some confidence into his voice as he speaks, and he lifts his chin a little. Your eyes meet, fire dancing through yours, as lust swirls in his. He drags a hand down the side of your face and caresses your cheek. “There isn’t anyone I would rather do this with.”</p><p> </p><p>You return his words with a gentle smile, lips curling up fondly as you watch Hongjoong tug his t-shirt over his head. Once the material falls away, you can’t resist the urge to run your hands over his skin. He is a work of art in your eyes, the perfect canvas, and you want to lay mark after mark along his collarbones and pectorals. He shivers under the touch and pushes his hands back against your shoulders. You fall back against the mattress, a huff of laughter leaving your chest as you do.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong’s hand don’t stop moving though. He runs them down your torso, catching on the hem of your shirt and tugging upwards until it joins his on the floor. Your pants are next to go; his deft fingers work the button and zipper open and drag down. Not once does he reach for his own zipper though, despite the obviously painful bulge straining against the jeans. You almost want to laugh at his resolve. You weren’t expecting him to hand this much control over to you – sure he asked if you could peg him, but you’ve never seen him so submissive and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>You stop his hands with your own, and a whine tumbles from his lips in an instant as he loses contact with your body.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, baby boy. We’re gonna need to switch positions. I can’t prep you like this.” You drape your arms around Hongjoong’s pretty, lithe waist as he squirms on top of you. The sight is so pathetic and pretty that you would love to just get straight to business and fuck him into next week, but the two of you have never done this. You can’t rush it, not this time or any time really, but especially since Hongjoong is so needy already.</p><p> </p><p>You manage to reign him in enough to slide out from under him. When you stand next to the mattress, Hongjoong scrambles forward on his hands and knees, dropping his face to the pillow without any hesitation. You bite back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong must have been preparing this idea for a long time because he brought lube and a good-sized strap on, leaving them on the bedside table without you noticing until he brought it up halfway through your makeout session. The lube has cherries all over the label – Hongjoong’s favorite fruit – and you pick it up with careful fingers before returning to the mattress. The cushion dips under your knees as you position yourself behind Hongjoong. His positioning makes it a bit awkward to strip his pants off, especially with the painful tent of his clothed member, but you manage to wiggle his jeans off within two minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” You inquire just before popping the cap of the lube open. Hongjoong shifts to look back at you over the curve of his shoulder and ass. That pretty blush has returned to his cheeks. You can’t stop looking at it, admiring the hazy gleam in his eyes that’s already there, and how the red of his cheeks contrasts with his blueberry hair.</p><p> </p><p>“One thousand percent sure,” Hongjoong sighs. You smile at his comment then squeeze some of the cold lube onto your index finger. The strap he brought is more girthy than you would’ve expected from him, so he’s going to need quite a bit of preparation to work up to that. Rubbing the lube between your fingers, you move closer to the curve of his ass and drag your clean hand over the smooth expanse of skin there. Hongjoong is pretty from head to toe, and that includes both his ass and his cock that dangles between his legs already hard and weeping precum. He’s worked up from the mere idea of riding you. That alone makes you release a small chuckle as you drag your index finger over his puckered hole.</p><p> </p><p>“So worked up already, baby boy?” You coo, waiting for his body to release a bit of tension before pushing your finger into him. Hongjoong keens at the touch, back arching as you pass the first and second knuckles into him. “My pretty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The words cause his cock to twitch, a few strands of precum weep onto the sheets, and the sight doesn’t escape your notice. You slowly pump your finger in and out of him, wiggling the digit up and down some to stretch him open.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it when I call you mine, baby?” Another twitch through his dick. “Or is it when I call you pretty?” Yet another twitch, and you have your answers. Hongjoong doesn’t say anything to confirm your questions, but he doesn’t need to.</p><p> </p><p>“M-More,” he stammers out, nearly fucking himself back on your finger. You stop the movements with your other hand and hold his hips in place.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll take what I give you, darling.” You curl your finger in his tight heat. The motion draws a high-pitched whine from his chest, and he wriggles against your grip on his hips. You don’t budge, however, and hold him in place as you slowly sink a second lubed finger into his hole. Hongjoong releases a minute gasp as the sensation. His neck arches and he lifts his head off the pillow only to drop it back down a second later. He writhes even from the minimal contact; not much pressure is needed to have him squirming under you, but you pause just to make sure that he isn’t in any pain. “How does it feel, baby boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah, stings – stings a little, but good… <em>good</em>, it feels so good.” Hongjoong releases a wanton moan as you press deeper and scissor your fingers ever so slightly. “Please, please go f-faster.”</p><p> </p><p>You actually heed his words this time, increasing your pace bit by bit until you’re fucking your fingers into him quickly. You evade his prostate though. Every time you brush past it, Hongjoong whines and tries to shift so that you hit it, but a sharp slap to the underside of his ass keeps him in place. You find that he quite enjoys the slight spanks; his cock trembles a little bit more with each slap, and his fists clench around the bedsheets. He tries to bury his face in the pillow to keep the obscene moans and whines from spilling from his lips, but he can’t stay down because you just continue to brush over his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have to tell you to add a third finger. The moans are enough indication that he’s ready for another, and you have to pull out to dribble more lube over your fingers before continuing. Hongjoong whines at the absence of your touch. The sound is so delicate and soft that you think you could melt from just hearing it. His cheeks have gained a further flush, beads of sweat trickle down his forehead, and even in his position, you can see the way his chest heaves from exertion. It’s too fucking pretty. You won’t be able to contain yourself much longer if he keeps up like this.</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers find his hole again and press in with the third finger added this time. Hongjoong is midway through whining about the absence of your touch as you fuck your fingers back into him. The whine turns to an obscenely loud moan. You eat the sound up, twisting your fingers in him and finally hitting that sweet spot head on.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah, oh my god, oh my god, Y/N, ho-holy <em>shit</em>,” Hongjoong babbles as you continue to rub over his prostate. You smirk at the sound of him, admiring the way his back curves and arches under your touch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so so gorgeous, baby boy. My pretty little boy all worked up, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-ha! Oh, fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>!” Neither of you are expecting Hongjoong to spill cum over the sheets upon hearing your words. He cums with a jerk of his hips, cock untouched and spurting white threads over the sheets even as you pull your fingers out of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so fucking beautiful, baby,” you groan as Hongjoong brings himself down from the sudden high. Your left hand rubs small circles against his back while the orgasm rolls over him, and you don’t stop until his breathing steadies.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I r-really need you to fuck me now,” Hongjoong exhales, rolling onto his side and looking up at you through hooded lids. He looks blissed and fucked out already; you can only imagine how much of a dream he’s going to look while riding you. It’s enough incentive to spur you into action. You nudge him to the side and peel the sheets back so you don’t have to sit on top of the mess he made.</p><p> </p><p>Before positioning yourself under him, you hop up and grab the strap on from the bedside table. Hongjoong watches you secure it in place while gnawing on his lower lip. Equal parts nervousness and lust shine through on his expression. The lust proves more prominent though because he lunges towards the drawers of the table with eagerness and pulls a condom out. He tears the packet open with his teeth, fingers fumbling with the material as he rushes to get it loose and rolled onto the dildo. You have to stop him when he straddles your hips.</p><p> </p><p>“The lube, baby boy. We need the lube,” you remind him. Hongjoong releases a breathy sigh, bobbing his head up and down as he twists to find the bottle of lube. His hair bounces, and you watch the movement with a small grin on your lips. You wonder if his pretty cock will bounce like that while he’s riding you. Hongjoong fumbles with the cap of the lube. A soft-spoken cuss falls from his lips, and you grin up at him as he yanks at the cap with a scowl. The action shouldn’t be as adorable as it is; his cute pursed lips and furrowed brows, completed with the indignant shake of his head when the cap finally pops open. You can hardly believe that the man is about to ride you.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong dribbles a generous amount of lube over the dildo, rubbing his palm along the length and warming the liquid up to his liking. He pulls back with a small sigh of satisfaction. Hips come forward, his half-hard member drags along your thigh, then he’s lifting himself over the tip of the dildo. You bite your lip in anticipation as you watch him sink onto the length. Inch by inch, the silicone disappears into your boyfriend. The sight has you wanting to buck your hips up into him, but he was so desperate about the idea of doing all the work of riding you so you force yourself to lean back and just admire the sight above you.</p><p> </p><p>He bottoms out with a low whine, hesitating on top of you as he grows accustomed to the snug fit. You place your hands atop his thighs and massage the muscles gently in attempts to help him relax a bit more. It works like a charm. Soon enough, Hongjoong rolls his hips a little against yours. A small moan tumbles from his lips. His next movements are bounces as he uses his thighs to ride the strap. The faster he goes, the more moans escape him. You reach out to take his cock in your hand, squeezing the base tightly as he rides you. The noise that resounds is heaven to your ears.</p><p> </p><p>It prompts you to maintain the movements, and you drag your palm along his cock, stopping to squeeze the base when he bottoms out on top of you. You can’t get enough of the sight of him bouncing above you, cock red and leaking precum again even though he came not too long ago. You drop his member all of a sudden and rake your eyes over his body as he braces himself on your abdomen. His cock bounces just as you thought it would, matching the movements of his hair earlier. You tease the corner of your mouth with your tongue. Hongjoong doesn’t meet your gaze; he focuses on your stomach rather than the hungry look in your eyes. It’s that pretty blush that gets to you yet again, and you close your fingers around his cock once more.</p><p> </p><p>Just the slightest touch is enough to send him over the edge. Another orgasm hits him harder than the last, harder than any orgasm he’s had with you for that matter. He freezes atop you, teeth sinking into his lower lip, and he cums all over your hand. You don’t stop stroking him though; no, you jerk him through the orgasm, milking every last drop out of his hypersensitive cock. You only stop when Hongjoong jerks and thrashes above you.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop, please, please, ah–ah I’m too – ah, please, Y/N, pl-please.”</p><p> </p><p>You cease your movements and lap up the cum between your fingers. Hongjoong’s cheeks darken as you make eye contact with him the whole time. Once you’ve fully cleaned your hand, you help Hongjoong off the dildo, and he whines from the sensation. With a huff, he falls back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was… better than I thought it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad, baby.” You smile as his reclining figure. “I’ll get the bath running so we can get you cleaned up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds p-perfect, yea, perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>You roll off the bed and get to your feet, undoing the attachments of the strap on. AS you move, Hongjoong calls out to your retreating back, and you spin on your heel to look back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, baby boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>